Estúpido y Sensual
by Tory Moon
Summary: Hacer deberes no le gusta a nadie. Hacerlos cuando tienes sueño es horrible. Y hacerlos y ser interrumpida por una persona no muy agradable... es preferible tener una varita cerca para desfigurarle la cara... por muy estúpido y sensual que sea...


**Bueno... llevo tiempo sin actualizar y eso no me gusta. Pero eso no significa que no esté escribiendo. De hecho, cuando estoy aburrida en clases y cuando termino una prueba, empiezo a escribir y todo. Cosas locas que luego espero arreglarlas para que sean decentes.**

**Y esto... creo que es muy fácil saber de qué idea salió, pero si alguien no ha visto los Simpsons entonces sí, lo saqué de los Simpsons, pero solo de nombre porque la frase es demasiado estúpida y sensual. **

**La cosa es que espero que les guste y la disfruten. =)**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible aquí en la historia no es mío, es de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Estúpido y Sensual**

Las pociones nunca fueron su fuerte.

Cuando estaba Snape, trató de hacer lo mejor con ellas, pero siempre quedaba en un punto medio, igual que el resto. Y eso no le gustaba. Con Slughorn, creyó que no sería tan difícil como con Snape, tal vez por la contextura rechoncha del profesor.

Ella siempre pensó que las personas con esa contextura regordeta eran muy adorables y su experiencia se lo comprobaba. Su tío Max era de esa contextura y era su tío favorito. Siempre era una fiesta de chistes con él porque tenía una tira interminable de chistes bajo la manga que ella no entendía de dónde sacaba tantos. Eso y el hecho que el profesor era un antiguo Slytherin y, igual como lo pensó con Snape hasta que desistió, les daría un poco más de trabajo fácil a los Slytherins.

No resultó. Terminó siendo igual, tal vez un poco menos exigente que Snape, pero siguió siendo un dolor de cabeza. En todo caso, su deseo de ser sanadora era lo único que hacía que ella pusiera esfuerzo en ellas, sino, hace mucho tiempo las hubiera dejado. Total… era solo esa materia la que le sacaba migrañas y le costaba horrores y ese era el problema de su vida. Lo difícil. Pues eso era algo que ella odiaba y dicen por ahí que la perseverancia era un valor muy importante, pero había algo llamado impaciencia que la corroía demasiado.

Así que, sin más remedio que ese, se fue a instalar a una mesa desierta de la biblioteca. La teoría de ese horror llamado Pociones era un buen paso para avanzar con la práctica, y en eso estaba desde hace varios años, cuando se dio cuenta que mezclar cosas extrañas dentro de un caldero es más difícil de lo que pensaba y hasta ahora… no había avanzado tanto como ella quisiera.

Abrió su libro de pociones y empezó a leer, esta vez, acerca de los bezoares.

_«__Un bezoar es una masa pétrea tomado del estómago de una cabra que actúa como un antídoto para la mayoría de los venenos, pero no funciona en todos…__»_

"Ah… ¡qué flojera!", se quejó para sí, mientras soltaba un bostezo, no exactamente disimulado, aunque en su mente no pasó siquiera la idea.

Apoyó la cabeza encima del libro abierto y casi sin querer cerró los ojos con pesadez. No había que hacer gran esfuerzo para que se cerraran y su cuerpo pareció relajarse y desconectarse en seguida de la realidad. El silencio era algo del que no estaba segura si era bueno o no. Bueno porque la hacía dormitar poco a poco y malo porque no debería. Pero de eso no se preocupó. Solo se dedicó a hacer lo suyo y seguir con la cabeza enterrada en el libro, donde lo único que tal vez la mantenía despierta era la consciencia de que estaba en la biblioteca, debería estar estudiando y que estaba sentada y dormitando encima del libro.

Entonces recibió una descarga eléctrica que la hizo sobresaltar y despertar de golpe. Era tan típico de ella. Y no sabía si odiarlos o no. Era desesperante la forma en que venían cuando se estaba quedando dormida. Pero tal vez debería agradecerle que la haya despertado, aunque gracias a eso había conseguido un mal humor, como siempre pasaba.

Levantó la cabeza –por lo menos no babeé- y tras arreglarse el pelo, sacó un pergamino de su bolso, pluma y tinta para empezar su tedioso ensayo.

_«__El Bezoar y sus propiedades.__»_

"Vaya qué creatividad", pensó malhumorada, porque si hubiera sido normal, hubiera puesto un título mucho más interesante que lo obvio.

Hizo bailar la pluma entre sus dedos antes de volver a remojar la punta en el tintero y escribir en el pergamino debajo del título:

_«El bezoar a sido, desde que se tiene registro de ella en la antigüedad, objeto de variados experimentos hasta que terminaron por usarla como antídoto para venenos comunes…» _bla, bla, bla…

Un nuevo bostezo, un tanto reprimido esta vez, salió de sus labios. Nunca más se quedaría hasta las cuatro de la mañana hablando con Stephie… o por lo menos cuando tenía planeado hacer sus deberes el día siguiente. Solo daba gracias a Merlín, Morgana, Salazar o a quien sea porque ese día no tuvo clase de Historia de la Magia o se habría caído dormida hace mucho rato.

Siguió escribiendo, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que ponía, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-El bezoar está hecho fibra vegetal o materia similar indigesto, y no solo de pelos encontrados en el estómago de la cabra –dijo una voz a su lado.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio. Sabía perfectamente quien era y su estado de ánimo no era el mejor para soportarlo JUSTO en ese momento.

-Malfoy, ahora no tengo ganas de pelear o hacer cualquier otra cosa que hayas venido a hacer.

-Igual tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ayudarte –respondió Draco Malfoy, recostándose en un estante cercano y cruzándose de brazos.

-No necesito tu ayuda para mis tareas –dijo ella, mirándolo con aburrimiento.

-¿Si? Pues… –tomó su pergamino antes que ella pudiera haber reaccionado- además de lo que ya te dije, no es una piedra, sino que parece serlo por lo duro…

-¡Es mínimo el error! –protestó Astoria.

-Pero sigue siendo error. Además, los bezoares ayudan a eliminar toxinas del cuerpo, no enzimas y algunos otros errores de ortografía y una pésima caligrafía –y le devolvió el pergamino sonriendo con suficiencia.- Vaya Greengrass, pensé que eras mejor. Tal vez me apiade y te dé clases particulares de Pociones.

-Oh, muchas gracias –dijo sarcásticamente ella, tomando de mala gana su pergamino y echando literalmente chispas por los ojos.-, pero ya te dije que son errores mínimos que me pude haber dado cuenta por mí misma.

-Si, pero son errores igualmente y yo fui quien se dio cuenta, no tú –sonrió con orgullo nuevamente.

-¡Arg, Malfoy! –Dio un bufido Astoria, ya exasperada, pero tratando de no levantar la voz- Si me va bien o no, no te incumbe ni te afecta. Así que estaría muy agradecida y feliz si te largas de aquí, ¿bien?

No. Nada. Su maldita y endemoniada sonrisa –metafóricamente claro, no era un monstruo aunque parezca- seguía ahí, sin inmutarse si quiera de que lo haya mandado al demonio de un vez por todas.

Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Sí? –sonrió.

-Más que feliz –respondió desafiante, en voz peligrosamente baja.

Ensanchó su sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos y alineados, como si todo fuera un maldito juego, divertido para él, porque para ella no era más que un fastidio.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se acercó a ella. Estaban bastante cerca y tal vez eso la incomodó un poco cuando los ojos grises parecían estar tan cerca de sus propias esmeraldas y podía ver las hebras plateadas nacer desde su iris. Aun así, se mantuvo imperturbable, a pesar que el aroma del perfume de Malfoy le llegaba a sus narices y la drogaba sin remedio.

-No te creo –dijo con tono bajo, acomodando su voz a la situación agradable y malditamente intima.

Se levantó y se dio vuelta, dirigiéndole una última mirada altanera antes de abandonarla en su mesa. Tomó un libro de un estante un poco más allá, lo miró y se fue.

Astoria se lo quedó mirando hasta que despareció completamente de su vista. Tras dar un último bufido, volvió a lo suyo antes que Malfoy apareciera.

Tomó el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente. Revisó los errores que Malfoy le había dicho y los comprobó con su libro.

"Rayos", pensó "el muy estúpido tenía razón"

Se dio cuenta que su letra parecía un jeroglífico mas que letras y para qué decir de palabras tales como "cresen", "oriya", "aie", "estogimo", etc.

Casi… no. Ahí estaba materializándose el rostro de Malfoy, sonriéndole con altanería, mirándola con sus ojos mercurio y diciéndole con su tono varonil bajo:

_-Te lo dije._

Entonces dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa y sacó un nuevo pergamino para volver a hacer su trabajo y escribir TODO, pero esta vez correcto y con una caligrafía acorde para ella.

_-Pensé que eras mejor_ –resonó en su mente.

Y ahí, caminando con la cabeza en alto, casi estaba materializado, dedicándole esa mirada altanera y llena de autosuficiencia.

-¡Arg! –chilló con enojo y revolviéndose el pelo en la desesperación- ¡Estúpido y sensual Malfoy!

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Hem... ideas locas que me vinieron. He pensado hacer una contraparte, es decir, desde el punto de vista de Malfoy con otra situación, pero me acuerdo que tenía una idea y me gustaba, pero no la recuerdo porque como soy muy pava y floja, no la escribí, por último para acordarme de algo. Así me pasa, y no solo con éste... y es horrible...**

**Lo que sea... ¿Review? Si.. no... si... no... tal vez... ¿eh?**

**Entonces... saluditos y besos! =)**


End file.
